Đá Tảng
Đá Tảng= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock1" |renew = Không ( Có) |biome = Thảo Nguyên, Xứ Đá}} |-| Đá Vàng= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock2" |renew = Không |biome = Rừng, Xứ Đá}} |-| Đá Gai= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_flintless" |renew = Không |biome = Xứ Đá}} |-| Than Tảng= |resources = |spawnCode = rock_charcoal |renew = Không |biome = Miệng Núi Lửa}} |-| Vỏ Trai= |resources = |spawnCode = rock_obsidian |renew = Có |biome = Miệng Núi Lửa}} |-| Atisô= |resources = |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_artichoke" |renew = Không |biome = Rừng Mưa Nhiệt Đới Sâu}} |-| Phun Trào= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_basalt" |renew = Có }} |-| Mặt Trăng= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_moon" |renew = Có |biome = Vùng Khảm}} |-| Thiên Thể Mịn= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_moon_shell" |renew = Không |biome = Vùng Khảm}} |-| Cây Hóa Thạch= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_petrified_tree(_short/med/tall/old)" |renew = Có (Tạo ra từ Thường Xanh) |biome = Rừng Đồng Cỏ}} Đá Tảng là tảng đá lớn thường có ở Thảo Nguyên và Đồng Bằng Đá, mặc dù chúng cũng có ở bất cứ nơi nào. Dùng để khai thác ra Đá làm nguyên liệu tạo nên nhiều vật dụng/cấu trúc. Một Đá Tảng sẽ sinh ra từ 3-5 Đá. Ngoài ra chúng cũng sinh ra Đá Lửa, Vàng Thỏi và Tiêu Thạch. Đá Tảng không có thêm, tuy vậy Đá, Đá Lửa, Vàng Thỏi và Tiêu Thạch có thể sinh thêm từ Động Đất ở dưới Hang Động. Khai Thác Có thể dùng Cuốc, Cuốc Sang Trọng hoặc Rìu/Cuốc để khai thác. Cần 6 nhát để phá xong Đá Tảng bằng Cuốc hoặc Cuốc Sang Trọng, và cần 5 nhát khi dùng Rìu/Cuốc. Mỗi lần khai thác làm giảm 18% độ bền của Cuốc, 4.5% với Cuốc Sang Trọng và 4% với Rìu/Cuốc. Tài nguyên Có 3 loại Đá Tảng, mỗi loại có các khoáng sản khác nhau. Không phân biệt được trên bản đồ (trừ loại không Đá Lửa). Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong DLC Shipwrecked, hai loại tảng đá mới được giới thiệu là Đá Tảng Than và Đá Tảng Vỏ Chai. Cả hai có thể được tìm thấy trên Núi lửa. Trong khi Đá Tảng Thanh cung cấp Than và Đá Lửa khi khai thác, Đá Tảng Vỏ Chai thì không thể được khai thác với một Cuốc nhưng có thể bị phá hủy bằng chất nổ. Phải mất 6 Nhớt Sên Rùa (được vứt ra riêng lẻ) hoặc 3 Thuốc súng để phá vỡ một Tảng. Đá Tảng Vỏ Chai cung cấp Đá Vỏ Chai khi bị phá hủy, và cũng là loại đá tảng duy nhất để hồi sinh. Hamlet DLC giới thiệu một loại Đá Tảng mới dưới dạng chạm khắc cổ đại của cây Atisô. Nó có thể tìm thấy xung quanh quần xã Rừng Mưa Nhiệt Đới Sâu và có thể khai thác để thu về Đá, Đá Lửa và Bụi Vàng. Những Đá Phun Trào được gây ra bởi Khổng Lồ Sắt có thể khai thác để thu về Đá và Đá Lửa. Don't Starve Together Trong Don't Starve Together, Nhiều biểu tượng khác nhau trên Bản Đồ dành cho Đá Vàng được giới thiệu. Đá Tảng Thiên Thể hiếm có cơ hội rơi xuống từ Mưa Thiên Thể, cung cấp Đá, Đá Lửa and Đá Mặt Trăng. Mỗi khi trận mưa thiên thể đầu tiên trong thế giới bắt đầu, một Đá Thiên Thể Mịn sẽ rơi xuống, phân biệt với các Đá Tảng Thiên Thể khác bằng hình dạng của nó. Chỉ có duy nhất một Tảng đá như vậy được tìm thấy cũng như có thể khai thác để thu về Cầu Thiên Thể chỉ có duy nhất 1 cái trong thế giới. Ngoài ra, Thường Xanh có thể hóa đá sau một khoảng thời gian không được nhìn thấy, theo sau là một thông bảo bởi nhân vật. Cây Hóa Thạch' '''có thể khai thác để thu về Đá, Đá Lửa and Tiêu Thạch. |- | align="center" |"rock_moon" | align="center" |"rock_moon_shell" | align="center" |"petrified_tree" |} Bên lề * Thiên thạch và Cây hóa thạch được giới thiệu như là một phần của ''A New Reign, dù chúng đã được giới thiệu như một phần trước khi bắt đầu chính thức của nhánh beta. * Trong cập nhật A Little Fixer Upper, vật liệu cho Đá Mặt Trăng, Đá Tảng Thiên Thể và tất cả những vật phẩm liên quan đã được cập nhật. * Biểu tượng cho Đá Vàng được thêm vào game trong version 345820. Thư viện ảnh boulder 2 stages.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 1). boulder 1 stages.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 2). Boulder3.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 3). Boulders variation.jpg|Three smooth Boulders, two of which are darker gray. Tallbird town.png|A Set Piece featuring numerous Boulders, along with Tallbirds and Tallbird Nests. Rocky Map.png|Rockyland biome on a Map which has many Boulders. Boulder map icons.png|Two different Boulder Map icons: smooth and flintless. Mounds.png|Gold-veined, smooth, and flintless Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds in a Set Piece from the Reign of Giants DLC. Mining Moon Rocks.png|A Meteor Boulder next to some Moon Rocks. rock05-0.png|Meteor Boulder mining stage 1. rock05-1.png|Meteor Boulder mining stage 2. rock05-2.png|Meteor Boulder mining stage 3. Moon Rock Meteor.png|The old texture of the Meteor Boulder. Moonrock_boulder1.png|The old texture of the Meteor Boulder at mining stage 1. Moonrock_boulder2.png|The old texture of the Meteor Boulder at mining stage 2. Map Icon Moonrock Boulder Outdated.png|The old Map Icon for Meteor Boulders. treerock.jpg|Petrified Trees. Petrified Stages of Growth.png|The growth stages of Petrified Trees. Rock charcoal stages.png|Charcoal Rock stage variations. ru:Валун fr:Rocher Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Khai Khoáng Thể_loại:Không Tái Sinh